First Day Of High School
by The Legend of Amrs
Summary: Everyone in the Straw Hat Crew are in High school! See romance of Zoro and Robin, Luffy and Nami, and even Sanji and a special OC! Don't forget the group called U.F.C.B! I bet you can guess who those are!
1. Chapter 1

**Zoro x Robin and Luffy x Nami and Sanji x OC**

**(New world version) I do not own One Piece**

**By: Amrs**

**Chapter 1: A Good First Day**

One upon a piece there were 3 people (and cyborg and skeleton and talking reindeer and devil fruit people) went to high school in One Piece Gol .D Roger high A.K.A: O.P.G.D.R.H. They all were going to start a new day in their lives filled with drama, romance, and comedy. Their names were Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and last but not least Brook. Our story begin at the first day of school_. "Ahhhh… finally high school."_ said Nami as she took a deep breath. Then as if it was destiny Luffy bumped into her and they shared a connection with their eyes then they _said "Sorry I better get to class." _As they turned around they both sighed and blushed. Usopp almost stepped on Chopper as he turned big he said _"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"_ then Usopp replied _"A talking reindeer that grew big….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ and he ran away. Then Franky appeared and said "SUPEEEEEERRRRR COOL!" Chopper looked at him turned back to normal and ran away screaming. Zoro got lost in the school as the bell rang and went into Robin's class. Zoro turned his head side to side then looking at where he is supposed to be and then something caught his eye. He looked at Robin with soft eyes almost daydreaming then when Robin closed her eyes and smiled at him he turned around and went to his class as he was walking there he had Robin in his mind and asked why he felt that way and who was she.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro x Robin and Luffy x Nami and Sanji x OC

(New world version) I do not own One Piece

By: Amrs

Chapter 2: Turn That Frown Upside Down!

However Brook did not have a good day everyone stayed away from him and thought he was creepy, then at lunch Luffy saw him and _screamed "A skeleton?! SO…SO…SO…COOOOOOOOOOOLLL!"_ the lunch room became quiet Nami was thinking he was an idiot but still cute. Robin just looked, Zoro had a WHAT face along with Usopp, Chopper, and Franky. Brook got offered by Luffy to sit next to him and then he started asking Brook stupid questions such as "Do you poop?" OH and of course the cook Sanji, he got into cooking class and he is now the cook for the school on the first day of school because of his impressive record in cooking. He met an old obasan named Betty Mell and they both taught each other cooking techniques. Sanji at that time was surprised that the straw hat dude was interested in a skeleton, so he came over to them and he saw that everyone was scooted away he asked "Who are you?" He replied "I am Monkey D. Luffy." Nami thought that that was a nice name.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro x Robin and Luffy x Nami and Sanji x OC

(New world version) I do not own One Piece

By: Amrs

Chapter 3: Now Now

I am not saying that Chopper and Franky had a good day along with Usopp. In fact let us go back in time to their day. Chopper, after he ran away from Franky, he bumped into bullies. Davy, Clown Face, and Yak-a-doodles (don't ask how Clown Face and Yak-a-doodles got their names) so the three of them said _"What are you doing around these parts raccoon dog?"_ Chopper setting his death wish said _"YOU JERK I AM NOT A RACOON DOG I AM A REINDEER! SO GET IT RIGHT!" _then Davy took him by his feet (hooves) and gave him a swirly, just then Franky and Usopp came the rescue…but Usopp got tackled by Clown Face and he gave him a noogie. Davy dropped Chopper in the toilet looking at Clown Face and smacked his own forehead thinking "this guys and idiot." Franky took Chopper out of the toilet with his hand –in-a-hand. Usopp got up and Chopper looked at his hand-in-a-hand and they both screamed with sparkles in their eyes and yelled _"SSSSSSSOOOOOOO CCCCCCCOOOOOOOOLLLL!" _


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro x Robin and Luffy x Nami and Sanji x OC

(New world version) I do not own One Piece

By: Amrs

Chapter 4: We Go Back

Now we go back to where we were… after lunch Nami and Luffy came to each other and gazed into each other's eyes, but Zoro went to Robin and asked her who is she. Robin was shocked by this because it came so quickly out of his mouth, and then, when she came out of shock she replied _"My name is Nico Robin. And what is your name?"_ in the most sensitive voice. Zoro gazed into her eyes but stuttered out _"Ro...Ro...Roronoa Zoro." "What an interesting name. Roronoa Zoro." _Then Zoro blushed with a million thoughts in his head. Robin turned her head and blushed too. They Found out they both like each other. Zoro held Robin's hand and then gazed into her eyes. Robin looked into his eyes then turned her head away, then very quickly, Zoro pulled her in turned her head toward him and stole a kiss from Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro x Robin and Luffy x Nami and Sanji x OC

(New world version) I do not own One Piece

By: Amrs

Chapter 5: SOOOOOOOO CUTE!

Luffy and Nami just stared at each other, then Nami finally said _"My name is Nami I already know your name, I heard you say it at lunch."_ Luffy replied _"So what is your next class?"_ Nami said _"Geography. I heard that we are learning about Gol D. Roger."_ Luffy then replied happily "_I have Geography too. Would you like to walk to class with me?" _Nami blushed but managed to say _"Sure, I love you. I… I mean I'd love to." _They walked side by side. They both went for each other's hand and went down to their class. When they got there they let go of each other's hand and went to their assigned seats. The kind teacher, Mr. Dingleberry was happily married to his wife, Tasha Dinkleberry with their two sons, Steve and Dakota Dingleberry. Mr. D was a sucker for love and was 53 years old. Nami and Luffy were seated far apart from each other, separated by a popular girl and the football captain. After class Luffy gave her a folded piece of paper then left. Nami looked at it and it had hearts and in the middle it said "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I seem to have gotten sick so I'm probably not gonna update for a while. I'm glad that people like my stories so thanks for the support! And please visit Wattpad and search for the account TLOamrs! :) I'm glad for all my followers and even people who just read it! Thank you to the people who don't have accounts and those who do! :D**


End file.
